Database for All Things Wolf
Exactly what the title says. :) Please feel free to add more information to current listings and add ones aren't there yet! Not directly related to Seri's Wolf Quest series, but more Wolf information is always fun. Websites and Online Articles, Blogs and Databases Uncategorized International Wolf Center Living With Wolves Wolf Park Wolves and Moose of Isle Royale Yellowstone Wolves Yellowstone Wolf: Project Citizen Science Yellowstone Wolf Project Reports Yellowstone Wolf Tracker Raulph Maughan The Wolf Recovery Foundation. Founded in 1989. (Site Active 1999-2009). Moved to the 1st Wildlife News. (Old) The Wildlife News. Inactive. Moved to the 2nd Wildlife News. (Current) The Wildlife News. Documentaries To be added soon. My bedtime :P. 'Nonfiction Books: ' Other Authors "Brother Wolf - A Forgotten Promise," by Jim Brandenburg. 1993 "The Wolf Almanac, New and Revised: A Celebration of Wolves and Their World," ''by Robert H. Busch. 2007. ''"A Wolf Called Romeo," ''by Nick Jans. 2014. ''"Of Wolves and Men," by Barry Lopez. 1979. "Cry Wolf," by Farley Mowat. 1963. Some facts debated. "Decade of the Wolf, Revised and Updated: Returning the Wild to Yellowstone" by Douglas Smith, PHD (Yellowstone Wolf Project Leader) and Gary Ferguson. 2012. Jim and Jamie Dutcher "Wolves at Our Door," ''by Jim and Jamie Dutcher with James Manfull. 2003. ''"Living With Wolves," ''by Jim and Jamie Dutcher. 2005. ''"The Hidden Life of Wolves," ''by Jim and Jamie Dutcher with a foreword by Robert Redford. Published by National Geographic. 2013. James C. Halfpenny, PHD ''"Yellowstone Wolves - In the Wild" by James C. Halfpenny, PHD. 2003 "Discovering Yellowstone Wolves: Watcher's Guide," by James C. Halfpenny, PHD. 1996 and 2009. "Charting Yellowstone Wolves," ''by James C. Halfpenny, PHD. 2012 Fiction Books Jean M. Auel Earth's Children # ''The Clan of the Cave Bear (1980'')'' # The Valley of Horses (1982'')'' # The Mammoth Hunters (1985'')'' # The Plains of Passage (1990'')'' # The Shelters of Stone (2002'')'' # The Land of Painted Caves (2011'')'' David Clement-Davis # The Sight ''(2002) # ''Fell ''(2007) Jean Craighead-George Julie Series # ''Julie of the Wolves (''1972) # ''Julie (1994'')'' # Julie's Wolf Pack (1997) Robin Hobb The Farseer Trilogy # Assassin's Apprentice (1995) # Royal Assassin (1996) # Assassin's Quest (1997) The Tawny Man Trilogy * Fool's Errand (2001) William Horwood The Wolves of Time # Journeys to the Heartland (1995) # Seekers at the Wulfrock (1997) Jane Lindskold The Firekeeper Saga # Through Wolf's Eyes (2001) # Wolf's Head, Wolf's Heart (2002) # The Dragon of Despair (2003) # Wolf Captured (2004) # Wolf Hunting (2006) # Wolf's Blood (2007) Jack London # The Call of the Wild ''(1903) '' # White Fang ''(1906) Michelle Paver Chronicles of Ancient Darkness # ''Wolf Brother (2004) # Spirit Walker (2005) # Soul Eater (2006) # Outcast (2007) # Oath Breaker (2008) # Ghost Hunter (2009) Movies Comics and Games Comics Fables ''(2002 - 2015) - Created by Bill Willingham and Lan Medina. Published under DC Comics/Vertigo. ''White Fang ''(1977 and numerous) - Art by Fred Carrillo. Pendulum Press. Based on Jack London's book of the same name. One of many comic books. Games ''The Wolf Among Us by TellTales. Based on the comic Fables. Wolf Quest. Enough said. Category:Information Category:Projects